This invention relates to flexible wing gliders and more particularly to a toy device of this type which can be manually launched.
Figure toy accessories have been produced which provide a great amount of participating activity for children. Children are particularly amused and entertained by those types of accessories which enable a figure toy or the like to perform functions which imitate adult activities. In particular, in adventure sets, it is desirable to provide airplanes, vehicles, or the like, in which figure toys imitate adult moving activities.
It is an object of this invention to provide a toy flexible wing glider for use either alone or with figure toys, or other payloads, which is capable of performing the flight characteristics of a full-sized glider, and which can be durably and efficiently produced.
In the preferred embodiment, the flexible wing glider includes a central longitudinal keel and a pair of rearwardly diverging edge spars connected to the front of the keel by a nose piece. An air impervious, flexible diaphragm is connected to the edge spars and the central keel to provide a pair of symmetrical wing portions. A payload support is rigidly secured to the keel for supporting a figure toy during flight. A pair of adjustable air foil stabilizers are mounted on the central keel.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.